<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving Our Queen by Olivia_DE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426749">Loving Our Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE'>Olivia_DE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laena and Daemon visit Rhaenyra in her solitude on Dragonstone, and the two show their future queen just how loyal they are, how much they love her.<br/>I got the inspiration from Naomi's amazing WIP art, and just had to write a smut about it. </p><p> </p><p>Please excuse the format. My laptop is dead, and I had to upload this from my phone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daemon Targaryen/Laena Velaryon, Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen/Laena Velaryon, Rhaenyra Targaryen/Laena Velaryon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving Our Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/gifts">SweetPoisonousLove</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sliding off of Vhagar's back, Laena tickled Baela's stomach, kissing her small cheeks. Baela responded to her mother's affection by babbling and moving her tiny, chubby arms upward, trying to reach Laena's face.<br/>
Laena laughed, her eyes moving away from one of her daughters to the other, who was currently trying to shove her small, saliva covered fist into her father's mouth.<br/>
To his credit, Daemon took it really well. Chuckling and ducking away from Rhaena's attempts, Daemon looked eyes with his wife. Seeing the passion and want in her eyes too.<br/>
They had all been wanting Rhaenyra, and for quite some time now. But there were always small things that prevented them from traveling here.</p><p>Laena winked at Daemon, pinching his bottom. "Let's put the girls down for their naps. Our Queen shall be finished with her duties for today, and I know that she will have her sons in the opposite part of the castle."</p><p>Daemon watched as his wife moved up the stairs, her hips moving side to side, making Daemon think that she did it on purpose. But he followed her anyway, Rhaena babbling and moving her arms around, nuzzling her face into Daemon's chest, making him chuckle.</p><p>"You know little one, your mother likes to do the very same thing." Kissing his daughter's head, The Rogue Prince moved his left arm until it didn't reach Laena's hips.</p><p>The Velaryon smiled at him, touching her nose with Rhaena's. The younger twin giggled, reaching her arms toward Laena's face, clenching and unclenching her hands.<br/>
Laena smiled, stroking her daughters' silvery hair, babbling happily.</p><p>"I think our girls love you more." Daemon pouted, Laena playfully pinching his cheeks, kissing the tip of his nose.</p><p>"They will be dada's little girls sooner that you think. I have a feeling that they will even make you go mad." Pulling Daemon by his collar, the two entered the cold castle, walking down the hallways, looking for their Queen.</p><p>Reaching the end, Daemon gently hugged Laena, motioning with his head to the throne room, Daemon heard as Laena's breath hitched. No wonder, as his dear niece was sitting on the throne, her dress hugging her curvy and full form, making her breasts stand out more. Laena will tear that dress apart, kiss their Queen on her lips, making it red, redder than their house color. His wife would bite it, and move her hands alongside her body.<br/>
Daemon groaned, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. He couldn't wait to ravish them.</p><p>"I think she is ready to strangle that fool." Daemon leaned to Laena, whispering into her ear, kissing the outter circle. "I think our Dragon Queen will be full of fire today."</p><p>Laena chuckled, her hands moving to Daemon's bottom. "Find someone who will take our girls to their cousins then come to her room." Handing Baela to her father, Laena winked at Daemon, stepping into the Throne Room.</p><p>"Yeah, I wi- What? Laena?!" Daemon stood at the door, watching as his wife walked up to his niece. "Your momma sure knows how to get her way." Daemon mumbled and left the hall, searching for some servant who will take his children to the boys and watch over them while they have a great time.<br/>
*************<br/>
Opening the door to the bedchambers of his niece, Daemon hurried inside, hoping that the two women didn't get started without him. Seeing as it took way longer to place his daughters into the care of the maids, Daemon wasn't so sure about this anymore.<br/>
Hearing the two gentle voices, the Rogue Prince eagerly pushed the door open, his eyes moving to the bed.<br/>
Seeing the his wife and niece laying on it naked, pleasuring each other made him stop at the door.</p><p>"Gods! You two are gorgeous!" Throwing his cape to the side, Daemon closed the door behind his back.</p><p>Hungry eyes were watching as the two on the bed kissed and licked the other, the tongues dancing on their bodies. The soft breathing of the younger woman slowly increased, her moans were halfly mutted by her hand and the pillow her head was resting on.</p><p>"Hm... Laena!" Moaning his wife's name, Daemon walked closer to the bed, never taking his eyes off of the two.</p><p>"I will be back My Queen!" Laena whispered into Rhaenyra's ear, biting on it playfully.</p><p>The Velaryon stood, and put her hands on Daemon's chest, pushing him to a nearby chair. Sitting down into the man's lap, Laena reached around her husband's lower body, brushing against Daemon's growing problem.<br/>
Daemo grunted, thrusting his hips upward, earning a longer moan.</p><p>"Laena, my beautiful wife. Our Queen is waiting for us to please her. Don't you think that we have a duty to finish?" Daemon managed to speak between his lips. He had to bite them when Laena moved again, almost making him release too soon.</p><p>"Is the Big Bad Dragon this impatient? Surely, you must have jad time last night."</p><p>In an instant, Laena stood up from Daemon's lap, watching as her husband tried to lift his hands.</p><p>"Laena?!"</p><p>"You can stay and watch us if you keep your hands to yourself dear." Winking at her husband, Laena moved back to the bed, where Rhaenyra was waiting her impatiently.</p><p>Laena kneeled over Rhaenyra, her right hand moving upward, cupping her chin, turning her head away from Daemon. Moving her lips, Laena closed the space between them, her lips hungrily moving on Rhaenyra's. The future Queen grabbed her goodsister's hip woth her left hand, her right moving to Laena's breasts, massaging them softly.<br/>
Laena moaned into Rhaenyra's mouth, the hand that cupped the princess's chin was now moved down her body, tracing her skin gently, stopping at her cunt.<br/>
Smiling into their heated kiss as the two heard the chair move.</p><p>Laena looked at her bound husband, who had his "restrains" taken off, yet he still remained in the chair, eyeing them hungrily. He won't move, and Laena could see the want and lust clouding his eyes. Good, she will let him suffer for a while longer, as she was curious to see what will make Daemon walk over to them and ravish them. Smirking, Laena kissed Rhaenyra's jawline while she pushed her index finger inside her goodsister's hot cunt.<br/>
Moving and curling her finger inside the princess, Laena leaned forward, her tongue dancing around the pink flesh of her nipples, gently biting down on them. Rhaenyra arched her back, her hands wrapping around Laena's upper body, pulling her closer. The younger princess moved her legs, turning her hip to the side, her left leg rising until her thigh was above Laena's back.</p><p>"Laena! More!" Moaning into Laena's shoulder, Rhaenyra's hands played with Laena's breasts, twisting and turning her nipples, circling her thumb around them, while her mouth sucked on her delicate neck, red marks appearing on the places her mouth visited.</p><p>Laena chuckled, the chair to her left croaked and she knew that Daemon was eager to join them. But she won't call him. Not yet anyway.</p><p>"Dear, don't forget that you can't touch yourself either." Calling out to Daemon in a sing-song voice, the deep pained groan that came as reply only made Laena's smile wider.</p><p>Turning her attention back at Rhaenyra, the Velaryon stuck out her tongue, and slowly moved it down on the princess's body, until she reached Rhaenyra's cunt. Her finger was long gone from it, and using her hands, Laena spread her goodsister out, smirking up at the princess whose eyes were covered by lust. Their eyes met for a moment, both women sharing a knowing look when they heard Daemon's pained groans and movements.<br/>
Rhaenyra arched her back when her goodsister placed her mouth on her cunt. A loud moan ripped from Rhaenyra's mouth, enjoying Laena's tongue inside of  her.</p><p>Laena moved her tongue around, slowly adding a finger, then another. Sucking on the upper part of Rhaenyra's cunt, her fingers moving in a scissoring motion. Ignoring Daemon's distressed cries of pain, Rhaenyra pulled her legs wider, allowing Laena to lean into her body.</p><p>"That's enough!" The chair behind him fell to the floor with a thud, and Daemon jumped behind Laena, kicking off his boots and tugging at his pants.</p><p>Laena smirked up at Rhaenyra, the princess reaching towards her goodsister, and pulling her into a sloppy kiss. Maintaining eye contact with her uncle, Rhaenyra smirked when Daemon knelt behind Laena, completely naked, and inched his way closer to them.<br/>
Daemon grabbed his cock with his right hand, guiding it into Rhaenyra, who moaned.</p><p>"Uncle!" Arching her back, Rhaenyra closed her eyes, feeling Laena's hands on her breasts.</p><p>Daemon groaned, pushing himself into his niece more, his hands wrapping around Laena, grabbing and stroking her breast with his left hand, while his other moved to her cunt, slowly inserting his fingers into her.<br/>
Laena moaned, her fingers tightening their grip on her goodsister's breasts. Her thumb pressed against her hardened nipples, her hips moving with Daemon's hand. Closing her eyes, Laena let the feelings take over her body. The hotness she felt in her lower abdomen spread through her body, and she could feel as her cunt tightened around her husband's fingers.</p><p>"Daemon!"</p><p>"Uncle!"</p><p>Daemon kept thrusting into his niece at a steady pace, his fingers never stopping either. He felt as Rhaenyra moved her fingers inside Laena too, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.<br/>
The three of them cried out, Daemon releasing his seed into Rhaenyra, his hand inside Laena never stopping, even after she had released too.<br/>
Pulling out, Daemon laid next to his niece, pulling Laena down, letting her lay on the top of them.<br/>
Trying to calm down their breaths, Laena moved her head, kissing Rhaenyra passionately before pecking Daemon's lips.<br/>
Daemon raised an eyebrow, looking at the two women beside him.</p><p>"What was that for?" Asked the prince confused.</p><p>He heard the two chuckle, and Laena had him pinned under her, Rhaenyra moving behind Daemon's wife.</p><p>"I hope you are ready for another round uncle!"</p><p>"I don't know Rhaenyra, he is older than us. But we can still use his cock." Laena chuckled, making Daemon gulp.</p><p>This is going to be another long day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>